


Distimia

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Niñez, amistad, depresión mayor, distimia, salud mental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Jean es nuevo en la escuela, él quiere hacer amigos, pero no puede. La depresión comienza a ganar terreno y su alegría desaparece lentamente.





	Distimia

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son mios

(*)  **Distimia** : también llamada trastorno distímico, es un trastorno afectivo de carácter depresivo crónico, caracterizado por la baja autoestima  y aparición de un estado de ánimo melancólico, triste y apesadumbrado, pero que no cumple todos los patrones diagnósticos de la depresión. Se cree que su origen es de tipo genético-hereditario y que en su desarrollo influirían factores psicosociales como el desarraigo o la falta de estímulos y premios en la infancia, entre otras causas.

 

\------------------------------

Este fic es Oneshot (que tiene un capitulo) y UA (universo alterno), puede que haya un poco de OOC en los personajes, desde ya me disculpo. Gracias por comentar, los veo abajo.

Jesse L Black.

_____________________

 

Mi mamá dice que nací con una sonrisa en mis labios, ¿lo creen? Es difícil pensar que alguien puede surgir en este mundo de una forma así. Aunque pasando los años, yo me di cuenta que era así. Solía estar siempre bajo la protección de mi madre, ella me llevaba a mi y a mis hermanos al parque, miraba los animales, los pequeños pájaros, las ranas en los charcos de agua y los grillos que no dejaban de sonar durante la noche. Me divertía mucho en mi hogar en Montreal, y no quería irme jamás de allí. Las nevadas eran fuertes, pero dejaban el lago congelado, tanto mamá como papá salían a patinar y allí me enseñaron a dar mis primeros pasos con patines.

 _ **¡Me divertía tanto!**_  Jugaba con mis hermanitos bebés durante la temporada más fría y crecía en una armónica familia pocas veces vista. Podría considerarme un niño feliz, pero no todo dura lo que debe durar. Una noche, mientras dormía, había sentido un ruido, mis padres estaban hablando en la sala y yo podía escucharlos desde mi habitación. Debía tener unos cinco años, para seis, por lo tanto me encontraba en el último años del jardín de niños. Tomé mi osito de peluche, al cual había bautizado "Honguito" -porque tenía un enorme sombrero en la cabeza en forma de hongo-, y me bajé de la cama para correr fuera del cuarto. Me acerqué a la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la sala y me quedé allí escuchando.

—¡No podemos irnos ahora! —dijo mi madre con la voz quedada, mi padre depositó la mano en su hombro—. Jean está terminando el jardín y todo es un verdadero desastre con los más chiquitos gateando por todos lados.

—Vamos cariño, si nos vamos ahora mismo, probablemente Jean pueda adaptarse a un nuevo colegio, estaría desde primer grado con los niños, además es muy simpático, se adaptará —Mi madre no estaba muy convencida, pero como siempre, papá logró que cambiara de idea y al poco tiempo partíamos hacia Toronto.

Me encontraba como siempre en la parte de atrás del auto, mirando los verdes árboles, las casas antiguas. Mamá siempre me hablaba que en la zona en la cual ibamos a estar, había una hermosa vista a un mar, que durante la noche se decoraba con luces de neones azules y rojas, dando un espectáculo increíble, por lo cual me emocioné al escucharlo. También, comentaba que era un lugar muy tranquilo y que la escuela a la cual iría era hermosa, aunque tenía que usar uniforme escolar.  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que inició mi primer día de clases. Mamá me levantó temprano, colocó a Honguito en mi mochila y me acomodó la corbata en mi cuello. Me había cortado el pelo esas vacaciones y me sentía más fresco ahora que cuando tenía la mata de cabellos en las orejas, calentándomelas. Ella besó mi cabeza como siempre y me despedí con una sonrisa para ir corriendo al auto con papá. Por primera vez él me llevaría del lado del copiloto. También saludó a mi madre y partimos hacia la escuela.

 _ **¡Era enorme!**_  Con un gran patio delantero donde los niños jugaban antes de que tocara el timbre, con árboles gigantes y verdes, además de varios juegos infantiles. En la puerta, una señorita agradable me recibió y como era el primer día, mi padre me acompaño hasta la puerta para dejarme al cuidado de Elizabeth, la señorita que me tocaría en mi curso.

—Hola señorita Elizabeth —dije con una enorme sonrisa. Ella también me devolvía la sonrisa.

—Buen día Jean, espero que pases un hermoso día hoy —comentó, yo asentí suavemente y corrí dentro, dispuesto a hacer nuevos amigos.

Mi papá se retiró ese día, saludandome nuevamente, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a mis compañeros que estaban todos agrupados en un extremo, algunos temerosos, otros ya conociendo la rutina. Mis ojos se deslizaron por cada uno de ellos, me acerqué a uno para poder hablar.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Jean! —dije con una sonrisa, el niño me miró de arriba a abajo y luego siguió hablándole a sus compañeros. Tal vez lo había interrumpido, por lo que decidí mejor hablarle a otro niño—. ¡Hola, mi nombre es Jean! ¿cómo te llamas? —pero este niño simplemente me ignoró, vaya, no era mi día al parecer. Le hablé a un tercer niño ¡la tercera es la vencida!—. Hola, soy Jean ¿cómo te llamas? ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

—¡Apártate de mi, fenómeno! —dijo este, mientras me empujaba y me hacia caer al suelo.

**_Claramente ese no era mi día, pero eso no me detendría. Yo soy Jean-Jacques Leroy, mi mamá dice que soy muy agradable así que debe ser cierto._ **

Empecé las clases con mi cuaderno limpio, con una etiqueta de patitos y sentado en primera fila. La seño nos repartió dibujitos para pintar de una granja con ovejas y animalitos pequeños, para que luego escribamos los nombres de los animales. Tomé mi lápiz negro y comencé a escribir, aunque me faltaban unas letras y la seño me corrigió amablemente.  ** _¡Era muy divertido estar en la escuela!_**  
El recreo comenzó y salí con Honguito, pasé todo el recreo jugando y lanzándolo por el tobogán, escuchaba que los niños se reían a un costado y cuando los miraba, se encontraban hablando en ronda y parecían estar enterrando algo. Quería ir a ver, pero el recreo había terminado, así que tomé a Honguito y fui a mi curso, para entrar y ver como mi cuaderno estaba en la mesa, lleno de tierra.

—¡Jean! ¿Qué pasó? —dijo la seño cuando entró y vio que miraba mi cuaderno, con Honguito abrazado a mi.

—Yo.... —miré a mis compañeros los cuales me observaban muy decepcionados.

—Oh, Jean ensuciaste tu cuaderno, la seño te va a poner mala nota —comentó, casi en burla, uno de los niños con los cuales hable. La joven, que antes parecía agradable, me miraba con una cara muy mala y yo no dije nada, sólo agaché mi cabeza y lo acepté.

Así eran los días en el colegio, yo saludaba a mi padre en la puerta, entraba contento a clases, pero siempre alguien hacía algo que me ponía triste. Una vez, habían secuestrado a Honguito, lo encontré en un agujero echo por mis compañeros en el patio trasero, por lo que decidí no llevar más a mi único amigo. Otros niños se acercaron a mi, poniéndome muy contento, pero luego me daba cuenta que solamente querían burlarse, colocándome carteles en la espalda y decían:

—Es un chiste, porque somos amigos —y se reían.

Entonces eran mis amigos y tenía que reírme con ellos. Empecé a tomarme todo lo que hacian en broma, me colocaron una rana en la mochila que salió disparada apenas la abrí y me asusté mucho, pero era una broma de mis amigos y me reía con ellos. Luego me empujaron por las escaleras y le dijeron a la seño que me tropecé, me dolió mucho pero eran mis amigos y era sólo una broma.

Eran mis amigos..... _ **mis amigos**....amigos._

—Jean, ¿qué te parece si invitas a tus amigos a tu cumpleaños?

Dijo una tarde mi mamá, volteé a verla, traía una bandita en la cabeza por el golpe que me había dado al caerme de las escaleras y una uña rota por meter los dedos donde no debía. Mi mamá parecía feliz con la idea de invitar a mis amigos, pero yo no lo sentía tan así, aunque probablemente si los invitaba y venían, la relación con ellos iba a cambiar, entonces tomé las tarjetas de cumpleaños y comencé a repartirlas durante la mañana del día posterior. La mayoría agarró las tarjetas, algunos me decían que vendrían y otros que no sabían, la seño me ayudó también a repartir unas golosinas que había traído para compartir y entre todos me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, me dejaron escoger los juegos del recreo y me dieron el gorro del favorito del día.  ** _¡Fue el día más feliz de mi vida!_**  Todos me felicitaban y me hacían dibujos.

Pero ese mismo sábado, me senté en una de las sillas acomodadas para mi fiesta, eran las 15:30 y mi cumpleaños empezaba a las 16hs. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía jugar a nada, sólo miraba el reloj impaciente. Mis hermanos querían pastel, pero les dije que no y el mago ya había llegado media hora antes.

Y se hizo las 16:30, tal vez se habían equivocado el horario.   
17:00, probablemente había mucho tráfico.   
17:30, tal vez era moda llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Lentamente las flores comenzaron a marchitarse, me recosté sobre la mesa y miré mi pastel aun no cortado. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y me quedé dormido. Seguramente mi mamá me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, porque me desperté a la mañana del día siguiente. Pero ya no era el mismo.

Simplemente mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo, los días en el colegio eran monotonos, nunca me invitaban a las casas a jugar, ni tampoco a los cumpleaños. Era invisible, como si no existiera en ningún lado. Me sentía vacio, con los ojos siempre a punto de llorar, había perdido la alegría que me caracterizaba.  
Le mentía a mis padres, le daba las pocas monedas que me entregaban para comprarme algo en el colegio, para pagarle a otros chicos y que fingiera ser mis amigos cuando mis padres venían a buscarme. Funcionó bastante bien los primeros años, pero luego la gracia se fue disipando cuando mis padres me pedían que invitara a alguno, no me atrevía a pagarles para que vinieran a mi casa.

Fue profundo el dolor que sentí en esos momentos, Honguito, quien era mi único amigo, estaba perdido en el armario, durmiendo, sin siquiera hacerme compañía. Los juguetes murieron al costado de mi cama y me encontraba solo, tirado, mirando el techo, intentando pensar por qué debía levantarme mañana.

Ya no comía mucho, bajaba de peso y mis notas habían descendido demasiado rápido. No tenía ganas de escribir, ni siquiera de leer, simplemente me sentaba allí y echaba raices en el asiendo de la escuela.   
Pasé la primaria de esa forma, mirando el vacio y recuperando las materias en vacaciones, cuando nadie estaba allí para observarme. Mis ojos ya no tenían la luz que me caracterizaba, probablemente siempre tuve a este demonio que me aplasta y me prohíbe seguir adelante, probablemente....

Mis padres me llevaron al psicologo, pero no podía abrirme siquiera con él, por más que jugaramos, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para contarlo, para decir que solamente el desarraigo de mi familia y compañeros de colegio era el principio, era la punta de un iceberg que me consumía completamente.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —mis ojos se levantaron ese día hacia un muchacho con mirada seria, ojos castaños y cabello oscuro desarreglado. Debía ser menor que yo, pero parecía más decidido.

—Sí —susurré en ese momento y baje la mirada, había una manzana a medio comer en mi plato y un poco de arroz.

—¿No tienes hambre? —dice el niño, niego con la cabeza, cansado, aun de hablar siquiera—. Te he estado mirando desde que llegué a esta escuela —dijo—. Eres muy solitario.

—Hm, tal vez —susurré y volví a mirar mi comida.

—Otabek.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Otabek y ese niño rubio de allí que también esta preocupado por ti y me pidió que venga a preguntarte si estabas bien, es Yuri —señaló a un pequeño rubio, al menos tres o cuatro años menor que yo, que al darse cuenta que hablaba de él se giró, completamente rojo.

—¿Y.....? —no podía hacer una oración, simplemente me quedé en el principio.

—Queremos ser tus amigos —murmuró.

Probablemente porque estaba herido, luego de años de rechazo, no pude creerle y simplemente me levanté de la silla y me fui, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, pero ellos volvieron a buscarme hasta que pude abrir lentamente los ojos y ver la luz nuevamente. No fue fácil, la depresión crónica mayor o distimia, es una terrible enfermedad de origen psicológico, que afecta a 3 a 5% de la población. Supe que lo tenía un tiempo más tarde, pero había tardado muchísimo en darme cuenta que lo que ocurría en mi cabeza no era normal, siempre la tuve y siempre la tendré, pero mi función es superarla cada vez que se apodere de mi. Yuri, Otabek y otros chicos de la escuela comenzaron a acercarse a mi cuando vieron que mi alegría comenzaba a volver. Algunos de ellos eran los mismos chicos que en primer grado me molestaron, pero que ahora parecían haber aprendido.

Duele, todas estas cosas duelen, pero ahora soy feliz o al menos intento serlo. Trabajo en una tienda de ropas junto a Otabek y Yuri, somos grandes amigos. Otabek acaba de romper una relación hace poco y ahora Mila le esta coqueteando. Mientras que Yuri y yo comenzamos una pseudo relación sentimental que aun no concretamos, pero que llevamos a la cama un par de veces. El parece no querer concretar porque se siente invadido, por más que yo sé que Otabek lo empuja hacia mi rápidamente, yo lo entiendo, él no quiere perder nuestra amistad y yo tampoco, pero creo que va siendo hora que yo me de el gusto de querer y que me quieran, porque a veces sólo falta eso para lograr ver los colores del amanecer. 

**Fin.**

Sé que este fic daría para más pero yo no creo dar para más jajajaja.

 


End file.
